falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
In support of the Family Support Act
'Despite having nearly isolated himself from public life, and retired to a life within the prominent stages of his homestate Jalbetrer rather than the national stage of politics, Christian Barley recently came out to give a speech at a local party rally after UKIP proposed ending the Family Support Act that was proposed by his party the Conservative Guardians a long time ago. The national newspaper "The Moral" has since printed it in their paper. ' "Friends, worry not for I shall not trouble you long. You are on the road to the future, which you shall conquer on the foundation laid by those who came before you, such as any true Conservative, or even right-winger I should say, knows fully well. I must, however, bring a very important matter before you that I hope you will take into consideration, such as the Chamber of Deputies should. I would never have expected UKIP to turn its back on their base. To allow themselves to be distracted from their true purpose as the lighthouse of right-wing politics within Parliament, to instead express their support for the morally corrupt, socialist system that is governing our lives now more than ever. Alas that is what they have done. UKIP proposes to end the tax break that we as a party pushed through our national parliament. That we pushed through in order to save the families of this nation from the ever-expanding government and a life in servitude to the power-grabbing politicians of our day. Our otherwise honourable friends claim that it is a tax cut for everyone. That is not the case. The law specifically states a maximum income for families to receive this break. They claim it does not distinguish between the amount of children a family has, and so seemingly a family have a hundred children and pay no tax at all. Again they are wrong. The law states that a tax break is given for a maximum of three children. Lastly, they claim that we do not need the tax cut, because we have a capable social security net. This last claim spells it out very clearly for anyone in doubt. UKIP's advice to the families of Falleentium is; trust in government! Trust in politicians you have never met, sitting far away, in a city you have never been to, and hand over all your cash while you are at it, because frankly, UKIP knows how to spend it better than you do. They know better what your children need than you who gave birth to them and now raise them. A vote for UKIP has become a vote for the Socialist Party. What a pathethic opposition they make. It is no surprise why they cannot muster a proper opposition to the Government. They have no wish to, because they agree with the current Government. To tell you the truth, they actually -like- it. I pity our friends in the UKIP party. More than anything, I pity those who voted for them. Unless, of course. The shadow Home Secretary who proposed the abolition of the Family Support Act is a renegade. Perhaps, it is not the official stance of the party after all and there is still hope for our greatest ally. If that is the case, then this is the suggestion to UKIP. Sack that incompetent, socialist fool and allow him to join the Party that he truly keeps in his heart." Category:The Imperial Constitution